1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge for a switchgear cabinet having a first binge element, which is attached to the cabinet door, and a second hinge element arranged on the body of the switchgear cabinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Similar hinges are known from European Patent Reference EP 01 57 344 B1 and are applied to one side of the switchgear cabinet. Depending on the spatial requirements, the cabinet door must be selectively attachable to the right or the left of the switchgear cabinet. The hinges are attached symmetrically relative to the center plane of the switchgear cabinet, which extends transversely in relation to the hinge axis. The cabinet door covers almost all of the front of the switchgear cabinet. A gap remains only in a bottom area, so that the cabinet door does not rest on the bottom. Because of this gap, the center axis of the cabinet door, which extends transversely relative to the hinge axis, is arranged offset with respect to the center plane of the switchgear cabinet. Because of these symmetry conditions it is not possible to change the cabinet door easily between being fastened on the left and fastened on the right. Instead, the hinges have to be exchanged. However, this requires a large outlay of parts.